


Owl

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [21]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A haiku about a owl.





	Owl

Covered eventide  
How a spotted, fair owl hoots  
betrayed by the moon


End file.
